Boy Of The Cones
Boy Of The Cones (abbreviated as BOTC, BoyoftheCones in-game, dubbed''' ConeBoy in Sea's rant video) is an American player, level creator and former hacker in Geometry Dash. He is hated for his bad attitude in-game (as most people say he hacked his old level Catabath seven timeshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywi2gTWxs0s), has begged RobTop to rate his levels, and has lied about being a moderator. The most recent drama that started was on Buff This when it got rated despite the entire community not wanting it rated. He is considered one of the most hated players in the game, with even HexHammer, one of the list editors, telling him to leave the Geometry Dash community. History In early 2.0, Boy Of The Cones created a controversial level known as Catabath, which was accidentally rated at the time and regarded as an extremely bad and poorly executed level by the community. Worse still, BOTC was discovered to have hacked the level 6-7 times, which quickly resulted in numerous exposing videos pointing out his hacks in the level. Water even made a video calling him out, demanding an explanation on why it was rated.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UaEirvQoK4 As a result, BOTC received his very first lash of hate. BOTC then decided to repent by buying a 144Hz monitor and practicing to become a better player. Then, in 2.0, he made a level called After Catabath (a sequel to Catabath, not to be confused with Catabath by Sunix), which was decently decorated and verified legitimately.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9-VYO7uFhw&t=28s When RobTop did not rate it, BOTC started begging him to rate it repeatedly, even going as far as to quit unless it was rated.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P535w3UanNA Many people were extremely upset and furious that BOTC managed to get a level rated simply just by begging RobTop, instead of actually putting effort into the level. This was his second lash of hate. His third lash of hate by the community was when he posted a video, saying about how he cried when he knew Exenity hacked Athanatos, an Extreme Demon, and it still got rated, but how he only hacked one level and as a result his other levels weren't rated. This caused a considerable amount of drama within the community. In around 2.1, BOTC started a new level layout known as Buff This.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVJKH4SWN_k&t=5s Due to the community's previous lashes of hate on BOTC, the layout video instantly started receiving hate, with many saying how the gameplay was just "straight fly" and it was unoriginal. When Buff This was finally decorated, BOTC asked RobTop to see if could be rated, and RobTop said that if it had a good style, it would be (paraphrased). Thus, BOTC enlisted the help of two of his friends, CastriX and TEX02, to decorate it and make it look presentable. However, when Buff This was released and BOTC said in the description "promised to be rated by Robtop if it looks good," the toxic community started lashing out at him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga4TSqON1bw Two famous players, Luqualizer, the best 60Hz player, and RicoLP, the verifier of Blade of Justice, both threatened to quit if it was rated. Even the video itself was hated, with many pointing out that BOTC was being a brat and this level being rated was "a slap to the unknown creators' faces." Many said Buff This was not rate-worthy and other levels such as WcropoliX, The Hell Origin, and Game Over should have been rated, and that many unknown creators put actual effort into their levels yet theirs weren't rated. This caused an extreme amount of drama, as many feared the loss of Luqualizer and RicoLP. They began lashing out of BOTC, presumably to stop Luqualizer and RicoLP from quitting. Sea then created a rant video, ironically not on the level itself, but instead on how people were simply hating on BOTC, as they wanted to follow the larger players.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsat5gRY9bk There was a ton of drama, with many saying that not only did Buff This not deserve to be rated, but BOTC should not be a mod as well. BOTC himself then later published a video about how the level was meant to be a joke, and that people need to "grow up" and not cry over "a four dollar game" (note that prices vary in different areas, but on Steam it costs around four dollars and mobile 2-3 dollars), which made the majority of the community quite angry.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eyg8MiyC8PE Levels Unrated Levels * After Madness - A continuation of Stereo Madness. * Animations * Animations 2 * Auto Teleporter * Auto Tetrix * Blast Processing 2 * Catabath - A difficult mix of Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and a bit of BOTC's own gameplay. It turned out to be hacked, but it remained rated for a very short time. * Cataclysm 2 * Cataclysm 2 Auto - An auto version of Cataclysm 2. * Chaoz Fantasy * Clubstep 2 * Clubstep 3 * Double Trouble * Hard Harder Hardest * Invisible Madness * Level Mixed * New and Improved * Sneaky Clubstep * Stereo Madness 3 * Supernova * The Violin Dance * Up and Down Hard Levels * Colorville (featured) * Level 1 (featured) - A collaboration with Irean. It is the prequel to Level 3. * Level 3 (featured) - A collaboration with Gigamix, TEX02, and Groose22. Demon Levels Hard Demons * Buff This (starred) - Probably the most hated level in the entire game. It is an all straight fly level decorated by CastriX and TEX02. * Instantaneous (featured) Insane Demons * After Catabath (starred) - A direct sequel to Catabath and a mega-collaboration with several other creators. However, RobTop initially refused to rate the level, and subsequently, BOTC got upset and threatened to quit the game unless it was rated. * Clubstep Reborn (featured) - A collaboration with Gigamix. As its name suggests, it is a rebirth of Clubstep but with several difficult buffs. Upcoming Levels * Boss Mode * Instantaneous II - The sequel to Instantaneous. It will most likely come out after Speed RaXer. * Speed RaXer - A remake of Speed Racer. Trivia * Sea made a rant video about how Buff This should not be hated on, and that the reason why BOTC is hated on is simply that he is '''already hated, and thus he is an easy target, as well as Luqualizer and RicoLP threatening to quit, saying that those were empty threats. In addition, the video addressed the growing toxicity of the creating community of Geometry Dash. Videos References Category:Players Category:Game moderators